Conventionally, as a method for transporting electronic parts, a taping reel method of transporting an electronic part in a state in which it is sealed in a wrapping material has been known. In the taping reel method, an electronic part is inserted into a carrier tape provided with electronic part accommodating pockets at a constant interval in the length direction of the tape, then sealing the electronic part by heat sealing the cover tape from the upper section, winding up the tape in a reel shape, storing and transporting the electronic part.
A wrapped product wound up in a reel shape is transported to a mounter manufacturer where the cover tape is peeled of from the carrier tape, the accommodated electronic part is adsorbed by using an air adsorption nozzle, and then mounted on a circuit board in a step for producing, for example, a circuit board.
As a cover tape to be used as a wrapping material for an electronic part, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a cover tape for wrapping an electronic part in which a biaxially stretched film such as polyester, polypropylene and nylon is used as a base material layer. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a cover tape including a base material layer, an intermediate layer and a sealant layer, in which the intermediate layer has a predetermined heat shrinkage property and the base material layer and the intermediate layer have a predetermined thickness.